Bleach New Years Stories
by x se
Summary: Different one shots for different characters and pairings of Bleach, and how they spend their new years. Newest: Shunsui x Nanao, and Ukitake.
1. 1 Resting Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor am I making profit off of this.  
Warnings: Minor Cursing.

* * *

#1 Resting Eyes

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi scowled and wondered what the big deal was? Okay, so in a few hours, all of the captains would go out in red kimonos, the shade of which could almost be pink (Captain Kyouraku loved that) and all drop some… Thing down, to signify the start of the new year. Well, Kenpachi had one thought on the system, the whole idea in general.

"Waste of my fuckin' time…" muttered the large shinigami angrily, filling out another form as he did so. Thank goodness that it wasn't a requirement, and thanks to the mess Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya had caused last time, landing Captain Ichimaru in the 4th Division for a few days, it had become optional.

The 11th Division was almost entirely empty, save for Madarame Ikkaku, who had been banned from the New Years ceremony due to something involving a bathtub, a telescope, a small ox, a large boar, and the Vice Captain of the 12th Division.

Kenpachi didn't know where Yachiru was, but more likely than not, she was either trying to cheer up Ikkaku, or gnawing on his head. But then, with Yachiru to Ikkaku, they were the same thing. Sighing, Kenpachi stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, then walked out of the office and into the dojo, where, as he predicted, were Ikkaku and Yachiru.

Yachiru was Ikkaku's head, some saliva dripping into the man's eye. The two were facing the dojo's doors, which had been opened so they could see the sky and later, the festivities. It was obvious they had sensed him approaching, because Yachiru had removed her mouth from Ikkaku's head, and Ikkaku had ever so slightly raised his guard.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki…" murmured Ikkaku, wiping the saliva away with a towel. Thankfully, no more would be coming, since Yachiru leapt off his head and into Kenpachi's lap.

"Ken-chan! Is you paperwork done?" asked Yachiru eagerly. Kenpachi shook his head.

"Nah. Too damn boring, especially 'on a night as special as this.'" muttered Kenpachi, mimicking Captain Kuchiki, who was always at the ceremony, except that one time with Captains Hitsugaya and Kyouraku.

"Hey Ken-chan, this time I'll stay up to see the thing all the Captains do, right?" asked Yachiru happily. Ikkaku tilted his head.

"You mean you fall asleep?" asked the bald shinigami curiously. Yachiru crossed her arms and pouted.

"No. I just rest my eyes and forget to open them." replied Yachiru indignantly. Kenpachi simply let out a low chuckle, ruffling Yachiru's hair, and at that moment, Ikkaku realized he would be witness to one of the few moments when his Captain wasn't a battle-crazed maniac. He had only heard the stories from someone who heard it from someone who heard it Captain Unohana, who had only seen it because Yachiru had gotten sick and Kenpachi had been worried.

"Same thing Yachiru, same thing…" murmured Kenpachi lazily. Ikkaku laughed.

"Ne, Vice Captain Kusajishi, maybe some candy would help you stay awake?" offered Ikkaku, pulling out a fair sized paper bag, inside of it were a large amount of the three types of "Soul Society Candy" (not to be confused with the renaming of Gikongan), chocolate, caramel, and hard sugar. Yachiru looked up at Zaraki, who rubbed his head and sighed.

"Only a little." replied Kenpachi, smiling when Yachiru squealed happily as Ikkaku opened the bag and dumped what was probably over half it's contents into Yachiru's small arms. The girl sat at the edge of Kenpachi's lap and placed the candies on the floor, seeing as it was too much to hold, before stuffing a fistful of it into her mouth, before stuffing _another_ fistful in with it.

"Thanks baldy. And you can call me Yachiru if you want." Of course, it was hard to understand due to the sheer amount of candy in her small mouth, but Ikkaku understood.

"Alright then, Vice Captain Yachiru…" replied Ikkaku, selecting one of the remaining candies in his bag and popping it into his mouth. Yachiru swallowed the enormous amount of candy and scowled, still looking downright adorable as she did so.

"No 'Vice Captain' stupid baldy! Just Yachiru!" Yachiru pulled out her zanpakutou, leaving it sheathed, and hit Ikkaku on the head with it. "But you gave me candy, so I'll let you off the hook…" Looking positively evil, Yachiru smiled sweetly. "For now, anyway."

A few hours passed. Barely any of the candies had been eaten by Ikkaku and Kenpachi, who had been forced to eat them by Yachiru, whereas Yachiru was sound asleep in Kenpachi's lap, chocolate, sugar, and caramel smeared all over her face, clutching her zanpakutou like some living children would hold their teddy bears.

"So…" murmured Ikkaku, looking out the open doors. "How long ago did she fall asleep?"

"Thirty minutes…" replied Kenpachi, yawning in a bored way.

"How long till the ceremony do you think?"

"About an hour maybe?"

"… Well, there's always next year, right Captain?"

"Yeah…"

End


	2. 2 Kisses Sneaky, Kisses Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Warnings: Implied sex.  
Pairing: Yumichika/Isane

* * *

#2 Kisses Sneaky, Kisses Stolen

Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th Seat in the 11th Division, and currently sneaking around the only restaurant open, considering this night would be the first of the new year. Also, it was on the very edge of the Sereitei, and it was more likely than not he wouldn't be seen there, which was something part of him wanted. Why was he going to such lengths to not be seen?

Well, most likely the reason was the woman Yumichika was staring at, who had ordered two bowls of noodles. Her hair was somewhat messy, lavender in color, ribbons of the same color all tied inside, and eyes a reddish color.

Looking himself over and straightening his orange collar, Yumichika decided his clothes were perfect, as was he, and walked into the restaurant, casually yet gracefully, his clothes swishing in the light breeze coming in from the outside as he did so. He sat down across from the beautiful woman, who looked up and smiled.

Kotetsu Isane, Vice Captain of the 4th Division, smiled at Ayasegawa Yumichika, 4th seat of the 11th Division. Well, it was fairly obvious why they were hiding out in this place. The 4th and 11th never exactly "got along," but they had met in public then. No, it was when Unohana Retsu, the 4th's Captain, had somehow beaten Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th's Captain. Things between the two Divisions had gotten steadily worse since then.

Now, as for the odd couple of Isane and Yumichika, well, it could all be explained if one looked back to the New Years ceremony four years prior to the current meeting of the two. It had been a chilly night, and Yumichika was telling Ikkaku that the Vice Captain of the 12th was _not_ Ikkaku's type, when Isane had taken her place next to Captain Unohana in a beautiful kimono, and smiled brightly, said something to her captain, and walked off.

Someone must have decided to play a practical joke on the universe just then, because suddenly, without any definite reason, Yumichika instinctively followed Isane off the platform, to the small shack she was heading to, planning to get some sweet buns for herself and her Captain. However, Yumichika had spun her around and promptly kissed her, before asking her on a date. Flustered, she politely refused and walked off.

Well, for the first year, Isane's life had gone downhill, whereas Yumichika's had found a purpose. Yumichika was determined to do two things. The first and most obvious, get a date with Isane. The second purpose, though, was to have Isane kiss him back by the end of the year.

Of course, this had been unsuccessful, only barely getting a date for after the New Years celebration. But then again, Yumichika hadn't had much free time, he was trying to help out Ikkaku, who was being restrained by a restraining order from seeing Nemu. Apparently, the 12th's scary robot captain of evil experiments of evil doom (quoting a sugar high Yahciru) had found out about Ikkaku's weekly visits to peep on his "daughter's" bath time. No one really asked Nemu, because the fact was she didn't mind.

But anyway, because of that mess, Yumichika had barely managed to get Isane to say yes. But she had said yes, so Yumichika decided he'd get her to kiss him back by the end of the _next_ year. After all, these things shouldn't be rushed, no sir.

After the first date, which had gone exceptionally spectacularly, if Yumichika did say so himself, he had been surprised when Isane asked him to lunch for the very next day. Yumichika agreed, somewhat stupefied that he needn't use his perfect, beautifully written, sad puppy speech, in order to get another date. He had wasted three days writing that!

At lunch, it had been relatively normal. No romance, but no formalities either. Just two shinigami sitting under a tree eating various fruits brought by Isane. And then Yumichika had seen the different fruit juices on the woman's face and kissed her, pulling away quickly smiling and taking a bite out of some pineapple.

She had stared at him, somewhat in shock and somewhat… Well, Yumichika still didn't entirely understand women, even if one of his old hobbies had been to watch them all and rate their beauty in comparison to himself. A bit off topic, but Isane was at the top of the list, second only to himself.

And then, she leaned over and began whispering a joke to him. And the second he turned to stare at her, due to the oddity of the joke, _she_ had kissed him. Of course, he kissed back and things had gone up from there. WAY up, and Yumichika was extremely happy about that. However, there was one minor problem, he realized, when he arrive back at the 11th Division dojo to spar with Ikkaku.

She technically hadn't kissed him back. He kissed her back, and that just wouldn't do, not at all…So of course, Yumichika left a confused Ikkaku and gone straight to Isane's office. Thankfully, she hadn't had any patients, or what Yumichika did next would have been very embarrassing, and probably lost him the relationship to come.

He practically kicked the door down, walked in and over to her, and for a moment, stared at her. She had dropped the pen she had been using to fill out paperwork and was staring at him. Then he kissed her and she kissed back. But then, something good happened, something that wasn't exactly according to plan though.

She started taking off his shirt, and things went WAY up from there.

Now, as the couple sat in the restaurant, their feet being quite active under the table and the owner cursing at some children who had broken into his garden in the background, the ceremony began and Yumichika leaned in and kissed her.

End


	3. 3 Cute Blush

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
Pairings: Shunsui/Nanao  
Warnings: This one's pretty safe for those with innocent minds.

* * *

#3 Cute blush

"Ne, Jyuushirou, you really should go down to the bar with me!" proclaimed one Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division. His long time best friend, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Captain of the 13th Division and the only other besides himself who wields twin zanpakutou, shook his head. The two were walking down from the traditional New Years ceremony that takes place every year in the Soul Society.

"Sorry Shunsui, I have things to do." replied Jyuushirou, looking away. Shunsui grinned lecherously.

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna go find some poor, unsuspecting girl and have her braid your hair again, right…?" mocked Shunsui, taking a swig from a sake bottle he was carrying. Jyuushirou's eye twitched.

"I was _drunk_, and _you_ left me there with that… Woman." Jyuushirou shivered. He still had nightmares about it sometimes, but they were just as foggy as the memories of the actual event itself. Shunsui laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

"Well Jyuushirou, I'll be seeing you. I'm off to find Nanao-chan!" laughed Shunsui merrily, giving Jyuushirou one last slap on the back and walking off in search of his beautiful Vice Captain. Jyuushirou sat down on a nearby bench and idly began watching the people around him.

However, Ise Nanao, Vice Captain of the 8th Division, walked over to Shunsui with a look of determination, walking like she had a purpose. He smiled happily.

"Hello, my sweet Nanao-chan!" proclaimed Shunsui happily, his outburst catching Jyuushirou's attention, who turned to watch the two highest ranking shinigami of the 8th Division.

"Hello, Captain Kyouraku." said Nanao, pushing her glasses up and making them shine like a certain Quincy did.

"No need for such formalities Nanao-chan, especially on a night such as this!" exclaimed Shunsui, unknowingly quoting one Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I know, Shunsui." Shunsui actually turned off his "I'm happy and drunk" mode and blinked. Then smiled brightly. "I also, have made a new years resolution. It is to be more honest, with myself and with others."

Shunsui was about to ask what she meant by that, when she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. She pulled away, pushed her glasses up and a small smile graced her face, for a moment, though the light blush remained. Then she turned and left.

Jyuushirou began to grow worried when Shunsui hadn't moved for two minutes, so he walked over. Just as he got to his friend's side, Shunsui nodded to himself.

"Yup, I was right. Nanao-chan is very very cute when she blushes." It wasn't what Shunsui said, it was the way he said that made Jyuushirou burst out laughing and sit down, and when the night was over and work had to started again, Nanao would go on her usual search of the bars for her Captain and discover him with Jyuushirou, Shunsui trying to get the Captain of the 13th Division to ask a girl out on a date.

End


End file.
